Darkness Enthroned
by Snowmaiden Freya
Summary: Synopsis: When Hellsing meddles in the affair of the Wizarding world, thing expectedly fall to chaos...well...if that's what you call when you allow a certain vampire into Hogwarts to influence the impressionable minds of the students and wreak havoc on the Wizarding world. HP/Hellsing crossover.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Halloween.

Merely a modern terminology for Samhain. Or bastardization of said sacred rites. A day where the veil between the realm of the dead and the living wanes. It is on this day many people of a magical or even overlooked heritage seek to become closer with loved ones who no longer draw breath in our world. We weep, we mourn and we rage.

Nowadays, non magical children dress up in costumes of monsters and faery tale characters, going around knocking on doors for a chance at free candy. Or if you're a witch or wizard, you're doing one of two things: having drunken celebrations or spending the day commemorating ancestors and all they accomplished. Although the former is mostly a mockery of the Wizarding world. But they don't know that. They still live in blissful ignorance. And tonight was no exception...

The moon was full and the air was clear, and a crisp autumn breeze rolled from the east. But not all was well in the small village of Godric's Hollow. A small family of three would not be joining in the festivities for they were in hiding. Why you ask? Because of a prophecy from a half brained seer.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Clearly that's a load of bullshit that anyone with common sense would disregard. But this is the wizarding world we're talking about. The backwards community stuck in the medieval era. Clearly common sense isn't so common; more of a commodity really.

That being said, as smart as England's most recent dark lord was, Voldemort sure was a huge fucking retard. To believe a baby could one day defeat him was at best, folly. And to go about to ensure the death of this 'rival' was beyond foolish. Sure, let's go kill people when you're all so concerned about blood purity and the ones you're sending to their graves are bloody purebloods. But what can you do when the whole of England is as backward as it was a thousand years ago.

Having been told half of the Prophecy by Severus Snape, Voldemort came to believe his mortal enemy to be Harry Potter. He travelled to the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow and murdered James and Lily Potter, whom died protecting infant Harry. When he attempted to murder Harry, Lily's loving sacrifice allowed Harry to live and rebounded Voldemort's Killing Curse. The rebounded curse caused a shred of Voldemort's already mutilated soul to be ripped from his destroyed body. Or some kind of bullshit magical backlash. It's magic.

Anyways, this event marked the end of the First Wizarding War. It also sealed Harry's fate as the 'Boy Who Lived', via a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead and the fact that he was now the only known survivor of the Killing Curse.

Well, that would have been the child's fate if it weren't for one individual who just so happened to walk onto the mortiferous scene. Most people who could see half the house blown to bits would either run away screaming or call the police and then run away screaming like a little girl.

But Alucard was not most people; far from it. The pseudonym and fake personality was merely a front for the infamous Vlad Tepes of Wallachia, the No-Life King who bargained with the devil. A man with raven black hair and dressed all in red. We find him standing over want remained of the crib.

"Oh look, a crying and almost dead baby. What a treat! This is almost exactly like that time when I made those French mercenaries piss their pants by appearing out of a wall," chuckled the crimson eyed man. "Ah, good times."

The one year old continued to stare up at Alucard with those piercing green eyes. They shone not with fear or a plea, but a determination; the will to survive. What a stubborn little imp!

"OH MY GOD! FINE! I'll fucking help you!" groaned the vampire as he threw up his arms into the air. "But we're totally doing this my way!"

Just as abruptly as the vampire had yelled, the undead being melted in a shadowy substance. A multitude of red eyes were present in the hovering mass. Without warning, every drop of the viscous compound shot into the infant's orifices. Little Harry fell onto his back, wailing like a banshee. This persisted for a few short minutes.

The crying ceased as the baby opened its eyes. Instead of the brilliant green they had been before, luminescent pink irises upon black sclera replaced it. Little fangs grew from the babe's once bare gums while the tuft of black hair lengthened considerably.

Four words exited the infant's lips. "This will be fun!"

* * *

 **A/N: Just as an FYI, I have no idea what twisted brain baby spawned this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a silly side project between other stories I've been working on.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

Ten years had passed since the day the Potter family had been murdered. Both the muggle and the Wizarding world were still recovering from the monstrous actions of the Nazi's, Grindelwald as well as the first rising of Voldemort. Between the Catholics who had been crusading and the Nazis invading, there had been much to repair and mass obliviations of the more supernatural aspect of World War II and then the following World War III. Since then, Alucard had gone missing. Or so it seemed...

Today is July 1st, 1991.

A small figure stood in front of the gate to a wealthy estate. A girl who could be no older than twelve and no younger than eight. The dead giveaway that the young girl was anything but a vampire were those glowing crimson eyes. Well that and the fact that she was holding a black parasol on a cloudless day. She was humming to the tune of Metallica's song 'The God that Failed'.

Having been alerted by the communications team, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had assembled two bodyguards who had escorted her to the front of the property. Using info obtained from Walter before said butler had turned traitor, it only took a few minutes to recognize who was trespassing. Who else could be so irritating?

"ALUCARD!" screamed Integra as she stood at the front gate. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU FIVE DAMN TIMES: WE DO NOT EAT BABIES!"

Holding her hands up, the child known as the 'Great' Alucard said, "In my defense, the child was almost dead. So I didn't actually eat the little bugger. Shame on you for thinking I'd just devour the munchkin like popcorn chicken. Nah, I just poured myself into the kid. Think of it like as me wearing the kid as a second skin. A marvelous suit, isn't it?"

Eye twitching, Integra asked, "Why didn't you just make the brat a vampire? It would have been far more pragmatic than whatever..." She gestured at the vampire's current appearance, "this is."

"Oh please, we all know you and Walter enjoy the loli sass & ass," chortled Alucard as she crossed her arms under her nonexistent bust. "How is Jolly Wally anyways?"

"Dead. You killed him, remember?" Glaring at the young vampire, the leader of the Hellsing Organization stamped her foot down. "That's it! As your master, I forbid you to go on any more enthusiastic midnight walks!"

Crossing her arms, 'Alucard' scoffed, "OH C'MON! What next MOM- going to making the police girl my babysitter?"

A glint of deviousness appeared on Integra's eyewear. Her lips turned from a frown into a half smirk, "Yes actually. She's been rather bored since you left. In fact, I think she'll rather enjoy it. She once mentioned that she wanted a kid one day."

"A babysitter for a vampire older than you and her put together? It seems you actually have grown a funny bone. Imagine that."

With a groan the protestant woman scolded herself for not expecting that reply. Who was she kidding, this was Alucard for fuck's sake. Another sign escaped her lips. "What should I call you when you look like...this?"

Tapping her chin, the raven haired vampiress hummed, "That's an excellent question, **mom.** What do we call a ten year old loli vampire? Alucard's the brain, but I can't exactly go about with such a manly name. I was a chick in the '40s, but everyone still called me Alucard. This is should I call myself?"

Pinching her nose, Integra lit a cigar. She muttered as the flame from her lighter ignited, "Father, why did you decide to leave me in charge of such an impossible creature?" Speaking up a bit, she said, "Based on what I know about you, I would suggest Vladia, Mina or Luna."

Scowling, Alucard replied, "Oh hell no. Mina Harker and I didn't exactly part on good terms. So that's a no on that. What else do you have?"

"How about Allison?"

With a grin, the vampire replied, "We'll make that Aliss and you've got yourself a brand new loli vampire 'daughter', my countess!"

"Is there anything I should know about about the child you decided to possess on a whim? Anything that might cause problems for me and the Hellsing Organization?" asked the Queen's Knight. When dealing with a centuries old vampire, a feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach should never be ignored.

The newly christened Aliss replied, "Funny you should ask. The body of the little boy. belonged to a family of wizards. A psychopathic sorcerer hunted them down and murdered the mother and father. They're both dead. Two more souls for my life hack! Three if you count the baby boy. Oh and then the bastard trying to kill the baby left a piece of his soul in the brat's forehead. Talk about a free snack!"

She sighed, trying not to comprehend how a possessed little boy takes the form of a little girl. It was logic she didn't want to understand. Under her breath, Integra muttered, "I just had to ask. I'm going to have such a headache later..."

* * *

"Master, where have you been for the last decade?" asked Seras as she brushed the ten (subjectively) year old's hair.

Grinning while sitting in her fledgling's lap, Aliss answered, "And here I thought nobody was going to ask the golden question. About goddamn time. Well you see... I was a baby for a couple years. Funny enough, some old man puts me into the home of the relatives of the boy I took over. It was a bit of a mistake on his part."

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

Grinning madly, the vampiress replied, "For the first four years, I didn't do much more than shit, eat, sleep and cry. Well, and the occasional scaring the kid's cousin when the adults weren't looking. But as my body got a bit older, the human's decided to put me to work like a common slave! It did not end well. I'll give you three guesses!"

"To be honest, I don't want to know how you humiliated, tortured and devoured a poor family. Does Sir Integra know about what you did to those people? Collateral or intentional?"

Giggling, the small vampire replied, "Nah, I blamed their deaths on a local vampire who hung out in an abandoned factory. As far as anyone knows, it was a freak accident with some power tools. And then for the last couple years I've been taking it pretty easy."

"What about Schrødinger's cat? What happened to all those souls? Won't you disappear if you try to absorb any more of them? Just asking because I know you won't give Sir Integra a straight answer," sighed Seras.

"Another good question," chirped the female Alucard, rubbing her hands together, quite eager to explain. "Well after all that happened, I spent ten years _**ALONE**_ inside of my own soul, helping the three thousand something get over their deaths. You would not believe how many of them were just in the closet. After that, I was finally free to exist again. You know it's really bizarre to exist and not exist at the same time. It's really disorienting. But I totally found a way to cheat that. But I'm not telling."

Shaking her head, Seras said, "I mean, I have Pip still. Do you still have anyone inside you?"

With a small giggle, the raven haired vampiress replied, "Context, Draculina. It's quite improper to to ask suuuch a sexual question to someone who isn't even a teenager yet!" When Seras rolled her eyes, the loli vampire continued, "Well I suppose I could answer you, innuendo notwithstanding. Those ten years...God took away almost all of my play toys! My Lifehack is really low now. Like. Only those I killed in World War III. Like Rip Van Winkle, what's his name Brazilian wannabe coke dealer and Luke Valentine. And some boring ass office workers. I really need to eat more people. I've only got a hundred left!"

"Master, I'm taking you clothes shopping," Seras said firmly.

"What for? I'm a thousand year old vampire. If you think I don't have caches of clothes around the world, you're mistaken. I could

Seras lightly swatted Aliss' head, "I mean, modern clothes. None of those moth eaten rags will help you blend in with humans. And for God's sake, young girls do NOT wear white men's suits."

"And what AM I allowed to wear when I'm like this?" countered Aliss as she nonchalantly inspected her nails.

Growing irritated, the fledgling vampire said, "Don't take that time with me, missy. You may be my sire, but I will not be spoken to like that when you look like a little girl. And for your information, master, twelve year old girls wear dresses, skirts and blouses. And you better believe I'm dragging you to the nearest outlet!"

"Oh, so you finally started viewing yourself as a real fucking vampire! I'm so proud of you, Police Girl. Now if only I can get Jolly Wally into my lifehack. I miss that wrinkly old bastard. Our family would once again be complete. I mean, if you're into that sort of thing," said Aliss as she gave a slow clap.

"I don't get paid enough to deal with rubbish like this," sighed Seras, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess this is technically a crackfic. Don't take it too seriously, kay?**


End file.
